


Night of Mischief

by Elizabeth_Dicewielder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Gift Exchange, Hanukkah, Harry is a tiny marauder, M/M, Raising Harry Potter, mild reference to sad events and stress but it's all very fluffy don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Dicewielder/pseuds/Elizabeth_Dicewielder
Summary: Six-year-old Harry is helping Remus make latkes as they wait for Sirius to come home from the grocery with apple sauce and sour cream. He's been out for a long time, though. What could he be up to?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Wolfnoote





	Night of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purplechimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/gifts).



> Happy very belated Hanukkah! And happy New Year!

“Wash your hands again, please.”

“But I just did!”

Remus looked down at Harry, who was pushing a hand through his hair. Six years old and already the spitting image of his father. He kneeled down and pushed Harry’s tiny glasses up his nose. “And you just touched your hair. We talked about this.”

“It was in my face,” Harry complained.

“I can get you one of Padfoot’s headbands.”

Harry shook his head and made a face.

“Alright. But you need to wash your hands again, okay?”

“Okay.” Harry dragged out the second syllable, much like he dragged his feet across the kitchen and up the stepping stool to the sink.

Remus stifled a laugh. He had been hesitant to agree when Harry asked to help with making latkes, but Harry had looked so excited that he just couldn’t say no. And he supposed now was as good a time as any for Harry to learn his way around the kitchen; though he had said no when Harry asked to cut the potatoes.

He glanced at the time as he pulled another gelt coin from his pocket and unwrapped it. Sirius had gone out to buy applesauce and sour cream nearly half an hour ago. It seemed odd that he wasn’t home by now. After all, the grocery store was just up the street.

Popping the chocolate in his mouth, he turned to wash his hands. Harry stepped down from the stool and grabbed a towel.

“Did you use soap?” Remus asked.

“Yes,” Harry laughed.

Remus cocked an eyebrow.

“I did!”

“I know. I’m just messing with you.” He turned the water on. “Do you think you can get a spoon out for me?”

“Uh-huh!”

Remus finished washing his hands and twisted the faucet. Once the water was off, he could hear Harry’s quiet giggling.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

Harry covered his mouth. “Nothing.” The word was muffled, but still interrupted by laughter.

“Oh really?” Remus turned towards the mixing bowl, only to find that it wasn’t a spoon lying on the counter. “Harry, that’s a fork.”

At that Harry started cackling, peals of laughter ringing throughout the house. 

“Why, you little prankster!”

Harry just started laughing louder, falling onto the floor. Remus started laughing too, then got on the floor and started tickling Harry’s neck.

“No!” Harry said, still smiling and laughing so much his eyes were squeezed tight and he was gasping for air.

“Okay, I’ll stop.” Remus took Harry’s hand. “Let’s wash hands again and get back to the latkes, okay?”

“Okay.” Harry gave Remus a quick hug and then ran back to the sink.

After a play fight over who got access to the water and a few minutes (okay, more than a few) of blowing soap bubbles at each other, they were finally ready to stir the latke mixture.

“Can I try? Can I try?” Harry asked, grabbing his stool.

“Yes, you can stir,” Remus said.

Harry took the spoon and started making tiny circles in the center of the bowl, so Remus took his arm and guided him through how best to stir. Once he was sure Harry had it right, he took a step back.

“Very good,” Remus said, smiling back at Harry’s grin. He unwrapped another piece of gelt. “Open up.” He dropped the chocolate into Harry’s mouth, and then grabbed one for himself.

“Now you have to wash your hands!” Harry told him.

“Ugh, I guess I do,” Remus teased. He washed his hands for the hundredth time and checked on Harry’s work. “That looks good to me.”

“What else can I do?” Harry’s eyes shined with giddiness. He was practically vibrating with excitement.

“I know you want to help, but I think it’s best if you take a step back while I fry the latkes, okay? Sometimes the oil splatters and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Harry pushed out his lower lip. He slowly stepped down and hung his head. “Okay, I get it.”

Remus’ heart twinged. Harry’s puppy dog eyes were almost as good as Sirius’.

“I’m hooooooome!” Sirius’ voice came blasting through the house.

Harry perked up immediately. “Padfoot!” he yelled, and ran out of the kitchen.

Remus rolled his eyes, but he let him go. It was probably best that Harry was out of the kitchen while he was frying the latkes, anyway. He grabbed another piece of chocolate and got to work.

The latkes cooked quickly—they always did. He left them in the pan a bit longer than strictly necessary so they got to the right level of crispiness, making sure to leave a few less crispy for Harry. His work was fast and efficient. As soon as one batch was done, the next batch was in the pan. The simmering of the oil drowned out the noise Sirius and Harry were making in the living room, allowing Remus to just focus on the task in front of him.

He jumped as he felt arms wrap around his stomach.

“Merlin, you scared me!” Remus quickly scooped the last batch of latkes onto a plate and turned the burner off before Sirius could startle him again.

Sirius hugged him tighter, burying his nose in Remus’ neck. “Sorry, Moony,” he said, voice muffled. “Smells good.”

Remus turned to wash his hands, dragging his husband with him. “What? The latkes or my sweater?”

“Yes.”

Remus chuckled and flicked some water behind him. 

Sirius jumped back and wiped the water from his face with his arm. “I missed you, too.” He crossed his arms and frowned, but Remus could see the spark in his eyes that told him he was joking.

“Yeah. Care to tell me why buying two things took you so long?” He caught the towel Sirius threw at him.

“There was a pretty long line.”

“At the grocery?”

“Yeah. It is the holidays.” Sirius shifted his weight to his left, then to his right. His eyes were cast downward slightly, just enough to avoid making eye contact.

Remus didn’t believe him for a minute, but he let it slide. “Uh-huh.” If his suspicions were right, he would find out soon enough.

Harry came bounding back into the kitchen, a giant grin on his chocolate-covered mouth. “It’s sunset!”

Remus’ heart warmed at Harry’s enthusiasm. “Alright. You wanna help me put the candles in the menorah?” He set the towel on the counter and he and Sirius followed Harry out of the kitchen.

They put the two candles in the right spots and Remus took out his wand. “You ready?”

Harry nodded.

Remus lit the shamash and started the prayer with Sirius. “ _ Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam _ …”

To his surprise, Harry joined in. Remus spoke a little quieter so he could hear Harry’s voice. Harry was saying the prayer perfectly. No pauses or stumbling over syllables. Last year Harry hadn’t gotten past the first few words, but tonight he spoke it flawlessly.

Remus’ heart swelled and a lump was forming in his throat. He had to remind himself to keep speaking, and once they were done he turned towards Sirius, the question shimmering along with the tears in his eyes.

Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus, whispering in his ear, “A few weeks ago he asked me to help him learn the prayer for Hanukkah because he knew it was so important to you. We’ve been practicing every day.”

Remus tried to blink the tears away, but it was no use. He knelt down and hugged Harry tight. “I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too, Moony.”

He squeezed a little tighter before pulling away, wiping his eyes. “Alright, you wanna open a present?”

Harry smiled, but shook his head. “You first.”

“Huh?”

Harry ran to the other side of the couch and brought out a perfectly-wrapped present, shoving it in Remus’ hands.

Remus glared at Sirius, who seemed to be looking at anything other than him. He stood and shook his head. “So that’s what took you so long. I thought we agreed not to get gifts for each other this year.”

Sirius raised his eyebrows. “Then why did you get one for me?”

“What—I—” Remus sighed. “That was supposed to be a surprise.”

“I guess I just know you too well.” Sirius kissed Remus’ nose. “Go on.”

“Open it!” Harry said.

“Okay, okay.” Remus tore off the wrapping paper, taking care not to rip anything that might be attached to what was inside. Only Sirius could wrap something with  _ this _ much precision. Even with magic Remus had never quite been able to master gift wrapping in the same way… 

His thoughts trailed off once he saw what it was. He checked inside the book, just to be sure, but he knew he was right. A quiet warmth settled around him. Sirius had gotten him the first ever printed edition of  _ The Hobbit _ .

He was already tearing up again when his eyes flicked to the inscription.

_ Remus, _

_ I know you don’t like it when I write in books, but I thought this might be an exception. _

_ I seem to recall you mentioning your love of first editions, and I know how much you’ve been wanting to read something to Harry, so this seemed like the perfect choice. I’ve read the first few pages and I found it a bit slow, but we both know Harry is more patient than I am.  _

_ I know you’ve been stressed lately, worried about a lot more than I think I can really ever understand. So I just wanted to tell you this: This isn’t the life either of us imagined, but I wouldn’t change it for the world. You’re an amazing parent, and a perfect partner, and I am happier every day because of you. You brighten my world, and Harry’s.  _ _ You’re _ _ the star in his life. You’re the moon in mine. _

_ I love you. So much. _

_ Happy Hanukkah, Moony. _

_ Sirius _

Remus closed the book before he could get tears on the pages. He laughed, falling into a seated position on the couch. “Your gift is so stupid compared to this,” he said, voice breaking. This was so heartfelt and beautiful—what Remus had gotten Sirius was basically a joke.

Sirius sat down next to him. “Does that mean you like it?”

Remus nodded, face warm. “Very much.”

“I’m glad.” Sirius kissed him on the cheek before poking his shoulder. “So where’s this ‘stupid’ gift of mine?”

“I’ll get it!” Harry announced, and ran out of the room.

Remus paused. “I never even told him where it was.”

Still, Harry ran back into the room with the appropriate bag in hand.

“How did you know about that?” Remus asked.

Harry just giggled and set the present on Sirius’ lap. “Open it!”

Remus hadn’t even finished rolling his eyes before Sirius had pulled out the tissue paper and looked at Remus in disbelief. 

“Did you actually get me a dog toy?”

He covered his face in his hands. “Yes.”

Sirius pried Remus’ hands away and kissed him. “I  _ love it _ .” At that, he morphed into a dog and took one end of the rope toy, waiting for Harry to take the other. The two of them played tug-of-war, chasing each other around the house, barking and giggling along the way. About five minutes later they both collapsed in the living room again, utterly exhausted.

They all took a moment to breathe, but ended up falling into two more fits of laughter.

“Now do you wanna choose a present, Harry?” Remus asked. His sides hurt from laughing so much.

“Yeah,” Harry said, slowly pushing himself off the floor and turning towards the mountain of presents. Then the investigation began—picking up each present, checking their shape, shaking them against his ear.

“We spoil him, don’t we?” Sirius whispered.

“Yeah.” Remus leaned his head against his shoulder. “We do.”


End file.
